


Piecing Together

by escritoireazul



Series: The Protector Series [3]
Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires and humans, torn between family loyalty and hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To the Family Of Porn, Christyl for all her help, the Lost Cave members for all the Lost Boys love, and Keya who continues to inspire me.

"Come on Star," Anna called, leaping off of her bike and spinning quickly. "Everyone else has. Why won't you?" The vampire stretched, pressing her hands up as if she would touch the sky. It had been only recently that she had completely healed from her bout of holy water poisoning, and she still marveled in the freedom of movement that went along with being healed.

Star sighed, sliding gently from the back of Anna's bike and following her friend. The wind caught her dark hair and flung it into her face, a welcome veil over her expressive eyes.

"I can't," she whispered. Anna's narrow eyebrows creased into a frown and she dropped back to walk next to Star. Star glanced sideways at the other female, then jerked her gaze forward again when Anna caught her looking.

"Star, what's wrong now?" she sighed, exasperated by Star's continual refusal to hunt. "You can't stay a half forever. Look at Laddie, he's enjoying it." Both girls glanced up ahead at Laddie who walked next to Dwayne, laughing over something or other the tall vampire had said. Anna tilted her head, a small smile brushing over her lips before she shook the tender mood away. "So what's wrong Star?"

"I don't think I can do it," Star said quietly. Her hands twisted together, fingers entangling with each other roughly, her movements jerky. "I don't think I can kill someone."

Anna snorted, glancing at Star out of the corner of her eyes. "You were ready to kill Tommy," she reminded her. Star sighed, staring down at her hands, silent. Her silence lasted until they were almost upon the entrance to the bar the Pack had begun to frequent.

"I don't think I can keep it up after I do," Star whispered. "Night after night, killing. I just don't think I can be a monster." Anna nodded, not arguing with her this time. She had a good point. It was hard to kill time and time gain, though Anna knew that soon enough Star would become immune to the guilt entwined with taking a human life. Her stomach clenched at the thought of being the one to destroy Star's innocence. She couldn't do it, couldn't take away her idealism.

Michael swept past them then, barely glancing at Star. His face twisted into a scowl at her last words and he shoved the door open, losing himself in the smoky haze that constantly hung in the air of the bar. Star started to reach for him; her hand fell back to her side when he continued on without glancing back. Anna shook her head, tsking a little at their stupidity, but caught Star's arm gently and drew the female inside.

"Why the frowns, girls?" Marco called, appearing before them with two beers. Star took one from him, lips curling in disgust, then reluctantly lifted the bottle to her lips, needing the burning relief the alcohol would bring. Anna sighed, accepting the bottle from Marco with a small smile. She glanced at Star, then across the room to Michael, then rolled her eyes, letting her exasperation fill her gaze for a moment before moving off, rubbing Marco's hair with one hand as she passed him. He grinned up at her, moving away himself, already staking out the bar for his dinner.

Anna crossed the room to what had become known as her corner of the bar, the darkest corner available. Already her chair waited, back pressed to the wall, offering her a clear view of the entrance and the entire room. The paranoia that she had clung to as a human still swept through her at times. She welcomed the emotion, wrapping it around her like a security blanket, her one tie to her human life. Though she didn't regret having been turned, the small bit of humanity she managed to retain was a comfort to her. It was for this reason that she couldn't force Star into making the change.

She flung herself into the chair, long legs stretched out in front of her. The beer drooped listlessly in her hand and she glanced around the room slowly, her eyes sweeping over the people draped over bar stools and crowded around the small tables. The blood sliding through their veins called out to her, filling her head if she allowed it. Her brain seemed to pulse in time with their heartbeats, her breath growing slow and even as she concentrated on the mortals filling the room. The soothing crash of their pulses slid over her like waves beating upon the beach, lulling her into a painless state, where no thoughts could feel her head, other than the hunt set before her.

~~**~**~~

Sam flopped backwards onto his bed, sending a spray of comic books to the floor. He didn't bother to pick them up. Instead he sighed deeply, staring up at the ceiling, not seeing the peeling paint. His mind's eye was filled with memories of his brother, images of them fighting and laughing, from the time they were tiny little boys, not even big enough to leave the yard alone, until recently and the move from Phoenix to this hell on Earth.

"Knock knock," Lucy called out as she pushed his door open. Sam pushed himself into a sitting up position, forcing a smile on his face. He grabbed the first comic book his hand brushed against and pulled it open, glancing up from the page just as she entered his room. "Do you know where your brother is?"

Sam nodded, dropping his gaze once and drawing in a deep breath before he could answer her without his tone giving the lie away. "He said he's going to stay with some friends," he said with a small shrug.

Lucy sighed, running her fingers through her short hair, then moved farther into the room, perching on the edge of his bed. She shook her head a little, face crumpling for an instant. "Why didn't he tell me?" she mused out loud, then shook her head again. "Bed time Sam."

"Ok mom," Sam nodded, smiling at her once again. She returned the smile slowly, then bent over to kiss his forehead again, catching sight of the comic book he was 'reading'.

"Horror comics again?" she asked, shaking her head a little. "I couldn't sleep after reading those." She left then, shutting the door behind her gently. Sam sighed, glaring down at the comic book in his hands.

"Vampires Everywhere, bah," he said, flinging it against the far wall. It hit the poster there with a soft thump and slid down to collapse on the floor. "Vampires. . .Mike. . ." Sam's face crumpled and he rolled to his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

Grandpa moved away from Sam's door slowly, letting the hand lifted to knock drop back into his pocket. He passed Lucy's room, where his daughter sat on her bed, face buried in her hands, shoulders shaking as she bit back the sobs that wracked her body, refusing to make a sound that might give her away. His movements didn't stop until he was down in his office, amongst the dead animals he knew so well.

~~**~**~~

"Come on Edgar," Alan frowned over at his brother. "Can't you carve any faster than that?" He motioned roughly to the large pile of wood set on the counter in front of himself. "I'm doing all the work here."

"You want it to fall apart the first time we stake something?" Edgar snapped. Alan shook his head quickly. "Then don't rush me." Both brothers sighed and dropped their heads back to their work. Short knives scraped over the pieces of wood, sharpening them to razor edged points. Spread out across the counter in the back room was a good fifty stakes, all carved into utter sharpness.

"Later we talk to Sam," Edgar didn't lift his head from his project, but simply stated the fact. Alan nodded, though his brother couldn't see the move. His knife flashed over the wood quickly, sending yellowed, curled shavings tumbling to the floor, mixing into the growing pile at the base of his stool.

Edgar tested the tip of the stake against his thumb. The wood was sharp enough to pierce his skin, drawing a shiny drop of red to the surface. He stared down at it a moment, the deep red color giving way to other images, memories from their last vampire hunt.

"We kill her this time," Alan said suddenly, following his brother's train of thought. Edgar glanced up at him, then slipped his thumb into his mouth, cleaning the small wound quickly and trying to stop any more bleeding. He nodded after a moment, rubbing his free hand on his pants.

"All of them." They exchanged long looks, then returned to their stake sharpening, knives flashing in the dim overhead light. The silence grew companionable and neither broke it until they set their latest carvings gently on the growing pile.

"Even Michael," Edgar murmured, setting the knife down as well. He followed Alan across the room, glancing back around the crowded storage room for a moment. The piles of stakes seemed to almost glow under the bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The light reflected off the small pile of crosses in the corner and set the tips of the bolts resting in the crossbows on fire. "No matter what Sam says."

~~**~**~~

Sam sat on the porch steps, staring off into the distance. Nanook leapt and cavorted with the squirrels that skittered about the yard, searching for nuts to hide for winter, though the weather wouldn't grow truly cold, not like their cousins farther inland. The boy ignored all of this though, his thoughts still twisting around the fact that his brother was a vampire. He blew a quick blast of air out through his lips, aiming it up so that the air brushing his forehead stirred gently.

"Sam," Alan called out as he and Edgar drew near. Their bikes tossed up bits of dirt when they skidded to a stop, splattering the bottoms of Sam's pants. He ignored the mess, turning his gaze to them slowly. Alan hopped up onto the porch next to his friend while Edgar leaned against the railing at the end of the stairs.

"What?" Sam asked finally, when they both remained silent for a long, uncomfortable moment. The two Frog brothers glanced at each other, then back up at Sam. He twisted under their heavy gazes, but still they didn't say a word. Finally he tensed as if to stand. It was then that Edgar spoke.

"We're going back," he muttered, narrowing his eyes as he waited for Sam's reaction. Sam disappointed him, however, for he said nothing, merely gazed into his face, apathy written across his features.

"Gonna kill the vampires," Alan spoke up, leaning in towards Sam. His voice lowered, as if he were a secret agent passing classified information across enemy lines. "Even Michael."

"No!" Sam jumped to his feet then, knocking Alan back against the porch. His heartbeat thudded in his ears, a loud testimony to his anger, which washed away all the cobwebs of confusion from his brain. "You aren't going to touch him!"

"He's one of them Sam," Alan reminded him casually, leaning back on his elbows. He lifted one hand to shade his eyes from the bright sun. Sam stared down at him, still shaking his head slightly, back and forth, back and forth.

"Come with us," Edgar added, tugging open his backpack. He pulled out two of the recently sharpened stakes, holding them out to Sam with both hands, an offering almost. Sam's eyes jerked to them, though he stared at them as if he didn't know what they were. Edgar shoved them towards him in frustration, sending Sam leaping back across the porch away from him.

"No!" he snapped again, backing away more, though his pace was slower. "I won't do this. I won't!" His back bumped against the doors and he shoved his hands behind him, searching frantically for the door handle.

"We'll do this with or without you," Alan warned. He rose to his feet slowly, fixing his steely gaze on Sam's face. Sam's fingers scrabbled over the door, still searching for the handle that would release him from this mess.

"Thought you would want in," Edgar continued, picking up where Alan had stopped. "Since he was your brother and all. . ." his words trailed off and he started up the steps, still holding the stakes out in front of his body.

"He still is my brother!" Sam snapped. Finally his hand caught the handle and he twisted it quickly, spilling into the murky house. The door slammed shut behind him, a solemn sound, blocking the Frog brothers out. They exchanged looks, then turned, leaping from the porch and onto their bikes quickly, sending up another spray of dirt as they peeled away, peddling for all their lives were worth.

"He's weak!" Alan yelled back at his brother as they raced towards the comic book shop. Too long had been spent with Sam and the sun already dipped beneath the swell of the ocean. To be out and about after dark was a death wish for the vampire hunters.

"Uh," Edgar grunted in reply. He peddled harder, gripping one stake in each hand as he clutched at the handle bars. The feel of the wood was firm, a comfort against his palm, though splinters jabbed into his bare skin every moment or so. They didn't need Sam. They could take out the vampires on their own.

~~**~**~~

"Lucy," Max's warm voice washed over her and she turned with a smile, setting the stack of videos she was sorting back onto the counter. The weary lines of anxiety fell away at her bright smile, though she tried to tone down her look for the customer's sake. It wouldn't do for half the town to think she had been given this job simply because she was dating the boss. . .if dating could be considered the right word, for after the little fiasco at house with dinner, they hadn't really had another date. . .except for the brief dinner at his house that had ended with a simple good night kiss, nothing more. A brief flush of red swept across her cheeks and she shook her head in an attempt to drive away the naughty thoughts that seemed to creep into her mind of their own accord whenever she was around Max.

"Hello Max," she murmured, ducking her head slightly to hide the embarrassed flush spilling across her cheeks. He smiled, lifting one hand to brush across her cheek lightly, the only physical contact he would allow himself to partake in while they were inside the store.

"Your shift is almost over, true Lucy?" he asked, though he knew full well what her schedule was. He rearranged it often to allow her time for him at night, a tricky plan true, but fun for everyone, except the poor girl who ended up taking every night shift.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, turning back to her sorting reluctantly. It wouldn't do for the boss to realize just how distracted she had been the past few days. Already Rilly, the counter girl she worked with most often, had caught many mistakes she'd made while returning the various movies to the shelves. Her thoughts constantly twisted around her eldest son these days, but she didn't want Max to think she couldn't handle the job.

"Well, would you like to?" Max asked. Lucy jerked her head up to gaze at him in shock. He tilted his head, watching as she struggled to figure out what he had asked her. Her mind was a billion miles away, he would have been able to sense that even without the enhancement of his vampiric powers. And he didn't need any powers to know what she was thinking about; only one thought could bring that much pain to her normally bright eyes.

"I'm sorry, Max," Lucy sighed, ducking her head a little, another red flush sweeping across her cheeks. "I didn't hear what you said. . ." she trailed off, staring down at the movies clutched between her pale fingers. Her knuckles were turning white from the grip she maintained on them. Surely now he would yell and grow upset at her lack of attention to her work.

"I simply asked if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight," he told her gently. "Another chance at a normal date, if you will." Lucy glanced up, surprise written across her face, visible in the slight lift of her eyebrows. She started to nod, then stopped, glancing down once again. It just wouldn't do to have fun while Michael was acting the way he was. . .would it?

Her head jerked up, chin lifted high into the air. Michael would not ruin this for her, no matter how he was acting. This time she would not let either of her sons interfere with what was growing into a very important relationship to her.

"I'd love to, Max," she smiled at him brightly, though not even that happy expression drove all the shadows away from her eyes. He returned the smile slowly, brushing his fingers over her cheek once again.

"I will be back when your shift is over then," he told her quietly. She nodded, and Max took his leave, sweeping towards the back of the store. The solid door marked private shut behind him firmly and Lucy sank against the counter, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. Perhaps this would be just the distraction she needed.

~~**~**~~

"You want to do what?" Anna asked, leaning back against the stone wall. The sun had set only moments before, leaving the cave bathed in darkness, though her eyes could still pick out the tiniest details of the rocks and the animals sweeping through the ocean waves, even from this distance. Now though her gaze was turned into the cave, focused on the male standing before her.

"Dinner," Dwayne repeated, scraping one hand through his hair slowly. He wasn't sure why she was having such a hard time comprehending his request. It wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. . .was it? He didn't think so, but still he waited, wanting her agreement on this.

"Dinner. . .as in not human. . .at an actual restaurant?" Anna questioned. She didn't move from her spot on the wall, but only tilted her head, blinking slowly as she considered the implications of the request.

"Yes," he sighed roughly, shoulders tightening from his frustration. "Dinner. At a restaurant. Pay with actual money and everything." He frowned at her, eyes dark with the same frustration that tightened his muscles, though other emotions lurked near the surface. Because of her bout with holy water poisoning, they never had dealt with her actions, especially her little tryst with Paul. He was still torn with jealousy at times, and anger, and the deep set desire to prove once and for all that she was his. Unfortunately he'd been too afraid of hurting her in her weakened state. Now however. . .now she was fully healed and back to her normal sarcastic and powerful state. . .now he could prove his claim.

"Ok," she said simply. He started, surprised by the sudden lack of questions, focusing his heavy gaze on her face. She smiled up at him sweetly, offering one hand out to him. He took it, clasping his hand around it, and she let him draw her away from the wall. "One more question though. . ."

Dwayne sighed, ducking his head for a moment to hide his exasperation. Because of his actions he missed the playful smile that spilled across her lips for an instant, though it was gone when he looked back up.

"This isn't black tie, right? I don't have to dress like a girl. . ." He laughed suddenly, the sound clear and strong in the silence hanging about them. It had been weeks since his laugh had been heard, and Anna rejoiced in it, glad that she had been the one to return it to the cave.

"Would I do that?" he asked, brushing his fingers over the top of her hand. She smiled a little, leaning into him carefully and resting her head against his shoulder. He turned his head until he could rub his cheek against her hair, reveling in the scent and feel of her against his skin.

"You would so do that," she murmured, twisting her head until she could nip at his throat. "Just to annoy me." He chuckled darkly, then pulled away, brushing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"Half an hour to be ready?" Dwayne brushed his knuckles lightly down her cheek, then stepped away when she nodded. Anna watched him go, bare hint of a smile brushing over her lips.

"Hot date?" Michael's voice broke into her thoughts and Anna jumped, then relaxed, leaning back against the wall once more.

"Something like that," she muttered, narrowing her eyes as she finally looked at him. Michael squirmed beneath her icy gaze, though he tried to lift his chin with pride. He hadn't done anything to her, but he did understand the anger she held for him. The protectiveness of others was one of her more remarkable qualities, and the one he liked best. Unfortunately it led to him losing any standing with her, and he wanted that back.

"Dinner?" he asked quietly. When she nodded, he offered her a weak smile. "He was talking about it earlier. Kind of nervous, afraid you'd say no. . ." Anna shook her head with a little laugh, the tension hanging in the air fading slowly.

"Don't know why he'd think that. . ." she couldn't restrain the small grin. Michael's smile grew a little brighter at the small sign of acceptance from her and he settled against the wall close to her, but not invading her space.

"It's nice to see you up and about and having fun," he told her sincerely. She flushed a little and ducked her head once more, hiding her eyes for a moment. "It is. Quite a worrying time, when you were injured. . .not just for Dwayne. For us all really."

"Thank you for your concern," Anna whispered, brushing her hair out of her face slowly. She glanced around, making sure the room was empty, then straightened up, pushing herself away from the wall.

"What's going on between you and Star?" she asked bluntly. Michael jerked away from the wall, turning his back to Anna. She caught his arm, forcing him to look at her, piercing him with her deep blue eyes. He squirmed again, then sighed, frustration washing through his body.

"I don't know," he growled, dropping his head. She sighed, shaking her head slowly. More might have been said, but Dwayne returned then, stunning in new black leather pants, a button down black shirt, and the well-worn jacket. Michael let the sigh of relief flow from his lips as Anna turned to face the other vampire fully, unable to control her reaction for a long moment.

When rational thought become possible once more, Anna snapped her mouth closed and shook her head roughly. "I think I need to go change," she whispered hoarsely. Dwayne simply smirked at her reaction and let her walk away, heading back into her room. He leaned back against the wall slowly, gazing thoughtfully at Michael. He ducked his head, turning away from Dwayne's heavy gaze and walking out into the darkness. He had to hunt.

~~**~**~~

The restaurant was busy when Max led Lucy inside, though people moved out of their way immediately. They were seated immediately, for Max was well known about town, a fact that Lucy was loathe to admit pleased her. The special attention everyone bestowed upon them was a soothing balm to her wounded spirit.

She glanced about, letting her gaze slide over the other patrons, for, as before, Max sat her with her back to the large glass window. He was the first male she had known who would actually allow his back to be to a room, though she wasn't sure why she'd noticed now.

Except perhaps for the fact that Max was staring off into the darkness, eyebrows twisted into a heavy scowl. She turned slowly, glancing over her shoulder to check what upset him so, but nothing was visible to her. When she turned back around the look was gone and a pleased smile touched Max's lips.

"How are you my dear?" he asked quietly, reaching for one of her hands. Lucy allowed him to hold her hand, she even entwined her fingers with his own. His thumb began to trace over the top of her hand gently.

"I'm. . .ok," she whispered, ducking her head for a moment. Lying was hard for her, sending a faint blush to her cheeks. Her teeth sank gently into her lower lip, a sure sign of her uncomfortableness.

"Now Lucy," Max murmured, lifting her hand to his lips. He brushed a kiss there, then smiled at her carefully. "I can tell something has you upset. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. If you do, I'm here. . ." Lucy sighed, then nodded, taking a quick sip from her glass of wine before speaking.

"It's Michael," she said, ducking her head slowly. "He has these new friends. . .and now he's changing. He stays out all night. . .never tells me when he will be gone. . ." she sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Oh, my poor Lucy," Max comforted her quietly. "These things do happen. Discipline, that's what boys need these days. Without discipline, they will walk all over you."

The words were so familiar to her and Lucy sighed deeply, taking another deep drink from her wine glass. Last time she had attacked him, eyes flashing hell and fury at his insult to her parenting.

This time. . .perhaps he was right.

Max stiffened, turning slightly in his chair. His eyes locked with Dwayne's as the vampire stepped through the door. They narrowed when the female followed him through, and he knew without a doubt that she was the cause of the sudden trouble. She was a vampire. Her appearance at Dwayne's side meant that she was running with his Boys.

He hadn't approved of her being brought over. His eyes narrowed and he focused his senses on her, for something else felt off to him. She wasn't like the others. . .but he couldn't figure out why. He'd know soon enough.

He would just have to pay a visit to the cave tonight.

Dwayne's face didn't show his surprise at seeing Max in the restaurant. When the older man's eyes swept on to Anna, he felt the first prickling of fear touch his stomach. She was the first to be brought into the Pack that Max hadn't personally approved of. From the look of anger racing its way across his face, Dwayne knew he was upset. They would face the repercussions of their actions later, of that he had no doubt.

Anna tightened her grip on his hand, bringing his attention back to her and the present situation. Without his knowing it, they had arrived at a table and the waiter was standing patiently, awaiting their drink order.

"What's wrong?" she asked once the mortal had left their table. Dwayne sighed, capturing her hand in his once again. His thumb played over her hand gently and he hesitated a moment, knowing that she wouldn't appreciate this information.

"Max just found out you were turned," he admitted after a moment. She sat up straighter, eyes growing wide for a moment, then she shook her head with a soft sigh. He nodded towards Max and Lucy, answering her unasked question.

"This is bad," she murmured. Though they words weren't a question, the doubt was there, along with a strong dose of something he still wasn't used to hearing from her, even when she had been mortal.

Anna was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

"David!" Max charged into the cave, eyes flashing red. David glanced up at the older vampire, a bottle of beer dropping listlessly in one hand. He said not a word, simply waiting for the explosion he could tell was coming. "What they hell have you done?"

"What is it this time Max?" David asked calmly, taking a slow swig from his drink. Max stormed down, slapping the bottle out of his hands. It crashed to the floor, sending up a spray of sparkling glass and thick golden liquid into the air. David remained silent, for once not rising to the bait. He had better things to worry about than Max's threats or sudden fits of anger.

"By all rights I can kill her," Max hissed. "I didn't approve." That sent David to his feet and into Max's face, as close as he'd ever come to fully confronting him. Max glowered down at the shorter male.

"You can't," David snarled, pressing closer towards Max. He actually caused the other man to move back a step, though Max took it back the moment he realized what had happened. "She's one of us now, Max, whether you like it or not."

"I am leader, not you!" Max bellowed. His voice filled the cave, and it began to shake with his power. Various bottles rattled on their shelves and the curtains hanging about Star's bed actually began to twitch from the build up of power.

David said nothing, instead glaring up at Max. He narrowed his ice blue eyes, the power rising inside of him tingeing them red. The swirl of color sent a matching one flashing through Max's eyes before he could control it.

In another instant he was gone, though the threat still continued to hang in the air. David collapsed back into his chair, dark brows twisted in a sharp scowl. Laddie crept out of the darkness, peeping around the corner until he could see that Max was completely gone. He then hurried towards his bed, leaping onto the center of it and shaking, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

~~**~**~~

"Have a good night?" Michael called out when he spotted Anna and Dwayne out and about the Boardwalk. They exchanged a quick look, then Dwayne led her to his side, leaving her with a quick kiss as he hurried off to hunt.

"Max," Anna whispered, shaking her head slightly. Michael was quite shocked to feel the faint trembling creeping along her body and he caught her arm, drawing her towards the carousel slowly.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked as he helped her settle on one of the brightly painted horses. She nodded, then shook her head roughly, more to knock away the dark thoughts than to deny her first answer.

"We saw your mother," she said in an attempt to change the subject. Though Michael recognized the reasons behind her actions he didn't call her on it, instead letting the conversation move on.

"How is she?" he murmured, leaning casually against the side of the horse. Anna smiled a little, brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face before she answered him. Though she was concentrating on Michael, her attention was partially caught by the pulsating veins in the people surrounding her. None realized that they could be her next meal and the anonymity was a wonderful thing.

"She looks. . .ok. Worried though. About you, probably." Michael sighed. He'd been afraid of that. Leaving his family behind hadn't been his first choice, but it was a necessity with being a vampire. Still it hurt to know that he was hurting his mother, which had been the last thing he'd wanted to do. Then his eyes flared wide and he lifted his head to stare at Anna.

"Max? Why would Max care that you were turned?" he spat out quickly. "Why does he even know you are a vampire?" Anna winced under his loud montage and she quickly realized that the newly turned vampire hadn't known who the head vampire in town was.

The silence hung heavily over them until she finally broke it, deciding that he deserved to know the truth. "Max is a vampire too," she explained quietly. "Head of them in fact."

"And he's dating my mother?!" Michael's anger brought his change spilling up. Anna grabbed him, jerking him closer to her before one of the unsuspecting mortals nearby noticed the flashing color of his eyes.

"Michael, get a grip," she whispered angrily, shaking him a little. When he still didn't respond and his fangs began to peak out from his lips, she pulled him closer still and pressed her lips to his in a double attempt at hiding his change and at knocking him back to his senses. She hadn't expected his hands to tangle in her hair so fiercely, or to feel his body pressing closer to her own.

They broke apart a moment later, both barely restraining the change, Michael because he had so recently come out of fang, Anna because she hadn't yet fed, and the feel of his fangs against her lips had brought her hunger roaring past her senses.

"You've got to stop him," Michael whispered, voice cracking with his anxiety. Anna shook her head roughly, hands still gripping his shoulders.

"She's your mother, you do it," she argued.

"Please, Anna," his eyes widened and his tone dropped, verging on begging. "Talk to her. She won't listen to me." Anna continued to shake her head. Parents were not things she dealt with well, never had, never would. "At least talk to her. . .make sure she is ok. . ."

"Fine," she sighed deeply, then pushed him away from her body. "Just stop begging." He offered her a shaky grin, then stepped farther back, just in time in fact, for the ride slowed to a stop and Dwayne waited for them in the darkness at the edge of the carousel.

"Hunt, Anna," he murmured, taking her hand once more and drawing her off into the night. Michael waited, muscles tense, for Dwayne's reaction, but he apparently hadn't seen the kiss, for nothing was said, no threatening look passed between them. Once they were out of sight, Michael breathed a deep sigh of relief. Anna would take care of his mother, and if things were going wrong, he trusted the female to make things right.

Star hid herself deeper in the shadows of the nearby alley. The flashing lights of the Boardwalk caught the tears that sparkled down her cheeks, spilling off of her chin to tumble to the floor. Never had she expected this betrayal.

~~**~**~~

When Anna woke the next night, the cave was still filled with the tension that had begun the night before. No one was saying anything though, it was more that they walked on eggshells for fear of setting something off. The thick tightness in her shoulders belied her attempt at calm and Anna collapsed onto one of the couches in the main room. Star lay in her bed, still asleep, Laddie curled next to her, looking almost angelic in his sleep. Though he had made his kill and was now a full vampire he still choice to sleep on the soft beds instead of hanging upside down from the stone ceiling. Anna herself alternated depending on her mood.

"You look tense," Paul's voice broke into her thoughts and sent her skittering to the edge of the couch before she realized who was speaking. She fought to calm her racing breath and pulse, knowing that he offered her no threat.

"Very tense," he continued, perching on the arm of the couch. "What has you so spooked, my dear?" She tilted her head down, hiding behind the thick, blonde hair and refused to answer. Answering would be admitting her weaknesses, and that wasn't something she could do. Not again.

"Well then, if you won't answer me, can I at least relax you?" Her head jerked up and she gazed at him in shock, unsure of what his words meant. Paul laughed darkly, tugging her closer to the end of the couch gently, then began to massage her shoulders, keeping his touch firm, but still chaste. When she didn't pull away, he let the touch deepen, pressing closer against her, letting his hands wander lower.

"What's Max going to do?" she whispered. He glanced down at her, then sighed sadly, rubbing his chin against the top of her head for a moment. It was so unlike Anna to let her fears show.

"I don't know," he murmured quietly. By now everyone knew that Max knew that Anna had been turned. Things became common knowledge fairly quickly amongst their small Pack structure. What no one knew was what he planned on doing.

Paul's hands crept down her shoulders, fingers tracing over her neck gently. He dropped his lips to brush against the side of her throat as his touch continued to trail lower. Anna arched into his touch, the familiarity of it washing over her, flooding her senses.

His lips continued to move over her throat, steamy kisses that branded her as his own, though they left no mark. All too soon his fangs dropped, brushing over her skin roughly as his instincts demanded he mark her visibly, where all could see who she belonged to.

"Paul, stop," she whispered, shifting away from him reluctantly. The fangs had brought reality crashing back around her shoulders, though she did regret that. Once could be a mistake. For this to happen twice. . .she wasn't sure if she could deal with Dwayne after that. A quick shudder washed over her body as she remembered what had happened last time, though the shudder was only partially fear. She hadn't delt with him really well the first time as it was.

"Anna," he kissed her throat again, though his hands fell still, resting now on her shoulders from her retreat. "Please Anna." His fangs scraped over her skin lightly and he pressed a soft kiss to the spot a moment later to soothe it.

"I can't," she whimpered, then forced herself to her feet and across the room. He watched her retreat, then slid down onto the couch, shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

~~**~**~~

Max leaned against the wall just inside the glass door to his store. Though Lucy worked the counter that night, his attention was locked out into the darkness as he searched for his Boys, stretching his senses to the fullest. So far they hadn't appeared, but he had a feeling they would soon. It wasn't like them to hide from the danger, but to fling themselves at it wholeheartedly. Someday that would get them killed.

Max's low chuckle drew Lucy's attention back to him, though she had been doing a good job of ignoring her reaction to his proximity. The sound was so unlike him that she shivered, gaze locked on his still form. Only when Rilly touched her arm did her attention return to the present.

"You can take off now, Lucy," she laughed, shaking her main of dark curls around playfully. "I think I can handle any rush tonight. Besides, Max is at the door. . ." she trailed off with a wink for the older woman, for everyone in the shop knew that Lucy was dating their boss, though both had tried to keep it under wraps. Lucy flushed but nodded and gathered her things, leaving the counter a moment later.

Max smiled at her gently, but didn't offer to escort her back to her house. She walked away slowly, feeling disappointment wash over her. Something was wrong, though she couldn't quite figure out what. She didn't think it had been anything she'd done, but wasn't for sure.

The Boys swept by the store moments later, their bikes roaring and shaking the glass in the windows and door. Max stepped outside, expecting them to stop, but instead the machines thundered on until they were lost in the throngs of people up the street. He continued to glare after them until he realized that passer-bys were beginning to watch him curiously. With a friendly smile he stepped back into his store, saving the glower until he was behind the thick door of his office.

They would pay for their insubordanance.

~~**~**~~

"Lucy?" the soft, female voice startled Lucy out of her thoughts. She hesitated, staring at the darkness enshrouding the porch for a moment before she could pick out the faint outline of the girl standing there.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked, voice tightening with a sudden burst of fear. Soft laughter spilled out and the girl stepped forward until the soft moonlight caught her attention.

"I'm a friend of Michael's," she said with a small smile. "My name is Anna."

"Well, hello Anna, what can I do for you?" Lucy stepped up onto the porch slowly, withdrawing her keys from the large purse she carried at her side.

"I was worried about Michael, so I came by. But he's not here," she said unnecessarily. Lucy nodded, unlocking the door and pushing it open. She reached to the side as she entered the room, flipping on the light, then turned back to the young girl.

"Won't you come in?" she asked pleasantly, though her lips were stiff. Off all the friends she had seen Michael with, this one looked to be the sweetest, though there was something quite familiar about her.

"Thank you," Anna flashed the mortal a bright smile and let the door fall shut behind her body. She glanced about the large room slowly, taking in the stuffed animals set hither and there.

"My father does those," Lucy explained, seeing where the girl's gaze fell. Anna nodded, letting the smile remain firmly in place as she wandered about the room. "You know," Lucy continued, trying to strike up a conversation. "You look very familiar. Have we met before?"

Anna hesitated a moment, head tilted as if she was searching her brain for recognition. "Perhaps," she murmured after a moment. "I think I saw you at a restaurant the other night." Lucy glanced up at her, then nodded.

"You came in with that tall, dark haired boy, right?" she asked quietly. The memory of Max's reaction to their entrance tugged at her memory, though she couldn't quite bring it to the front of her mind.

"Yes. And you were there with. . .Max," Anna's hesitation over his name caught Lucy's attention and she glanced at the girl sharply, brow creasing into a frown. Anna ignored the look, still circling the room, trying to figure out what to do.

"You know Max?" Lucy finally asked, at loss for anything better to say. Anna nodded, finally looking at her, though she continued to pace about the room.

"Max is not a nice man," she said quietly, catching Lucy's gaze with her own. She didn't try to capture her mind, instead she let her eyes grow as honest as she could make them, for her words were sincere. "He's dangerous Lucy. I don't want to see Michael's mom get hurt."

"Who did you say you were?" Lucy whispered, lost in the girl's dark gaze, for though Anna wasn't constantly trying to bend the woman to her will, she wasn't in complete control of her powers yet and her eyes gave off a force of their own.

"I'm just a friend," she replied just as softly, walking forward slowly. One hand lifted as if to touch Lucy's cheek, just as Sam thundered down the stairs, calling for his mom. When he saw who she was with he whirled, grabbing a wooden cross from where it had fallen nearby.

"Get out!" he yelled, lunging at her. Anna backed away, though her face was devoid of all fear. When her hand brushed the door she stopped, gazing solemnly down at Sam.

"Won't hurt me," she whispered. "I was invited." With that she flung the door open and swept out into the night, almost slamming into Max as she did so.

"Anna!" he snarled, grabbing her arms tightly. "Just the girl I wanted to see. You have made my boys act very, very badly. Your punishment is as necessary as theirs. . ." Anna couldn't hold back the waves of fear that crashed over her, but she kept her chin up, holding his gaze steadily.

"Why hello, Max," she murmured. "I'd hate for Lucy to see this side of you. . ." he snarled, realizing the Lucy was approaching the door and shoved Anna away from his body, a low growl stealing from his lips before he forced them into a gentle smile for Lucy's sake. Anna disappeared into the shadows, though her departure was punctuated a moment later by the heavy roar of her bike.

Sam crept back up the stairs, mind whirling with everything he had just been witness too. His hands were shaking and he searched through the stacks of comic books almost frantically until he finally found the one with the Frog's number on it. He hadn't expected to have to call them again. . .but things were changing.

Lucy invited Max into the house once more, accepting his gentle hug. Grandpa slowly shut the wooden door to his private room, eyes narrowed as he turned back to his knives and stuffed animals. Things weren't right in Santa Carla.

~~**~**~

"Yes, mayor," Max spoke quietly, though who he was afraid of hearing him he didn't know, for he was alone in his house, and the sun hadn't quite set yet, so there was no chance that one of the boys might be lingering outside, listening to the conversation. "They need to be reminded who is boss. . .yes sir, that will be fine. . .yes. . .thank you mayor. . .yes, I think we are all looking forward to the next election. . .yes. . .three days until the full moon. . .thank you again. Good-bye."

He set the phone back on its base slowly, eyes sparking red for a moment from his excitement. He glanced in the direction of the setting sun, though the windows were all shuttered tightly.

"Cross me, David," he whispered, voice rock hard with menace. "We'll see who is in charge. . ."

The plans were set and if David wanted to push this into a battle for dominance, a battle it would become. A battle Max was sure of winning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks innocent while she's sleeping, doesn't she?" Dwayne turned to face David slowly, body tensing warily. The truce they had forged during Anna's disappearance remained intact, though it was a tremulous agreement.

"She does," he agreed after a moment of trying to figure out where David would take this conversation. The leader never seemed to say something without it holding hundreds of meanings; the game was to figure out which one he wanted to be the dominant one before he came out and told you.

"So powerful for one who looks so young," David continued on. Dwayne sighed, shoulders slumping as the old argument came up once more. He refused to let David tempt him into a fight, instead turning his attention back to Anna. She slept late tonight, for some unknown reason, and sunset was practically upon them.

"Max is going to come after her," David reminded Dwayne once the silence stretched long and angry between them. Dwayne grunted, then allowed himself a small nod, for he was right. Max would come to extract whatever punishment he saw fit. How well that punishment worked, or even if it would actually come to pass was yet to be seen, but he would try to uphold his position as Head Vampire.

"She could lead us," David let his voice lower in pitch, though it remained as loud and as firm as ever. Dwayne glanced sideways at him, finally, letting a hint of surprise and question fill his dark gaze. "She could even best Max. . ."

"If?" Dwayne pressed when David fell silent. His leader let the pause continue on, building suspense and twisting it to his dark purposes as only he could. When he finally spoke Dwayne was on edge, teetering at the top of a precipice.

"If she reaches her full potential before he comes." Dwayne snarled, whirling on David, though he still wouldn't strike his leader. It wasn't something that was done, at least not unless under extreme conditions. Which this could rapidly elevate to, but hadn't, not yet.

"And how do you propose to do that, David?" he sneered. "Fucking you will bring out her powers?"

"I don't know," the words were surprisingly hesitant. Dwayne looked, actually looked at David, noticing for the first time the worry lines creasing his forehead, the shadows beneath his cerulean eyes.

"She'll be ok," Dwayne murmured, gently placing one hand on his friend's shoulder. Only since Anna had burst into their lives had their camaraderie grown faint, dim, but it felt like an eternity. The soft touch of friendship seemed to soothe them both, though neither would have admitted it if called upon that fact. "She has to be."

"She will be." David's confidence swept back over him and he straightened up, chin piercing the air once more. Dwayne's hand fell back to his side slowly, but the moment hadn't faded, for their old friendship washed over them once more, offering both strength and promise if only they would take it.

Anna stirred in her sleep and they stared down at her once more, watching her face closely. Her eyes blinked up open as she woke under their heavy gazes for she could practically feel their eyes sweep over her skin. She hid her surprise at seeing them together, without fighting, well, only a quick lift of one eyebrow gave the reaction away.

"Hello boys," she whispered, sitting up slowly. For once she had opted to sleep in the bed, hoping that avoiding the upside down sleep would clear her mind. It didn't work, for her thoughts were still murky and dim, a reoccurring problem that was beginning to worry her, though she refused to bring it up, not until after the problem with Max went away.

"You slept late," David observed, touching her arm gently. She tensed, expecting a rush of Dwayne's anger, but when nothing happened she simply nodded and sat up. A soft jerk and a quick wince were the only indications of the pain that swept through her head upon every waking, but both men caught the actions, though Dwayne was the one who sank onto the bed next to her, drawing her towards him slowly.

"What's wrong my love?" he murmured, brushing one hand over her forehead, almost as if checking for a fever, though that wasn't a part of vampire physiology.

"Just a little tired," she lied, pressing into his touch carefully. The ruse only worked when her fingers began to trail up his arms, heading for the broad shoulders she so loved to mark. He bore the red welts her claws tore up for days, even with the quick healing vampires were given.

"Don't get started you two," David warned as he walked away from the bed. "Max might have stayed away previously, but he will come. And it will be soon." His short words were enough to send Anna out of the bed, though she tried to hide the sweep of fear, blocking it from her face. Her eyes darkened for an instant and Dwayne caught the change, though he said nothing.

"David?" Anna whispered, keeping her voice quiet to hide the terror that twisted in her gut, tearing at her as if it would burst out into the night. He turned quickly, meeting her gaze with calm eyes. "What are we going to do?"

David's answer surprised himself, for he hadn't expected to share so much with her, not when he was supposed to be protecting the vampire from others. He was, after all, still the leader of the Lost Boys, which she was most definitely a member.

"I don't know," he said quietly. His shoulders drooped as he turned away, staring blankly at the far wall. "I just don't know."

~~**~**~~

"Edgar?" Sam entered the comic book store slowly, glancing around from left to right, taking in the still messy stacks of books and the jumbles of plastic bags in one corner. "Alan?"

All was still until a door to the back of the building slammed open, sending a pile of comics spilling to the floor. Alan peeped out, dark eyes scanning the room quickly before they landed on Sam's body. Sam stopped, frozen beneath the calculated coldness there, and found he really couldn't move, not until Alan relaxed and stepped out from the murkiness of the back room.

"What?" he snapped, gazing balefully at his friend. Ex-friend now that he wouldn't help them destroy what they should have taken out weeks ago. He was in no mood for another of Sam's fits about his brother and how he was still the same. No vampire was anything but a blood-thirsty beast that needed to be destroyed.

"I want to help," Sam whispered. He'd lain awake for night after night, unable to sleep as thoughts of Michael washed over him. Seeing Anna with his mother, seeing the vagueness that still filled Lucy's eyes when her nocturnal visitor was mentioned had sent him over the edge.

"You what?" Now Edgar's head popped through the doorway and he stared at Sam, openly shocked. So rarely did any emotion cross a Frog brother's face that Sam had to clamp one hand over his mouth to hide his smile, for this was no laughing matter. When he was sure his facial expressions were under control again his hand drifted back down to his side.

"I want to help kill them. All of them." His steps faltered now that he was next to the door. They waited, breath caught in their throats for him to continue or stumble over the words, in which case he would be branded the enemy. "Even Michael." Alan clapped Sam roughly on the shoulder, then drew him into the back room. As Sam stepped over the bottom frame of the door he passed through the rest of his childhood in a blur and began that long tumble down the path paved in blood.

Edgar shoved a knife into one of Sam's hands and a stake into the other. They'd been practicing, perhaps too much, for the tips of their carefully hewn wood were all broken. Sam gazed down at the objects for a moment as if he didn't know what they were, then started to scrape the knife along the edge of the wood, sharpening it to a razor tip. It would once again become a weapon of vengeance.

A weapon of murder. For death is death, no matter the physical make-up of the creature being killed. And the prey they sought wore human faces, dangled human thoughts from minds that were no longer anything near human.

~~**~**~~

The cave wasn't large enough for the tension building inside. David had forbidden a hunt that night, instead holding them all in the cave, wanting to make preparations for whatever Max might be planning.

The situation might not have had such dangerous potential if Star hadn't chosen that night to confront Anna. She sprawled across her bed, almost hiding behind the sheer curtains, eyes following the female's every movement. Even in this fit of anger she didn't want the talk to take place in front of the others. This was about her feelings, not theirs, and if Dwayne especially found out, her little spark of anger might be the one that lit the powder keg, exploding life as they knew it. So she waited, hoping, almost praying that Anna would move off to a more private section of the cave.

"Did you talk to her?" Michael couldn't hold back the questions any longer. Though part of him worried what the others would think of his sudden close proximity to Anna, a part of him no longer cared. Things were spinning too out of control to worry about such things as claiming and mates, though others would argue with him.

"I did," Anna assured him. "I don't know how much she listened to, but I spoke with her. She seemed to enjoy the talk. Your brother, however, was not nearly so happy to see me. Nor was Max." Her words died off at the end and Michael frowned, placing one hand gently on her shoulder.

"He saw you there? Talking to my mom?" A frown stole across his forehead when she nodded and he sighed, the sound echoed a moment later by Anna. "He'd better not hurt her. . ."

"I don't think it is your mother who we have to worry about him hurting," Marco reminded him. Both Michael and Anna turned, startled to find the rest of the Pack listening intently to the conversation. And surprisingly neither David nor Dwayne looked upset, though Star was scowling.

"Why Star, whatever is wrong?" Paul called out as he leapt up onto the fountain and began a quick dance around it. His style of dealing with the problems at hand seemed to amuse Anna greatly, for she started to giggle at his childish movements, which only encouraged him farther.

Star shrugged, not still not wanting to get into it in front of the others. Unfortunately, Michael lowered his body to hug Anna and thank her for her help, though Star interpreted the movement as something much more lavacious.

"Not again!" she cried out, the tight tension filling her body finally snapping. She leapt off the bed, hands clenched in her skirt, tugging the sparkly material. Michael straightened up, staring behind him in shock.

"Not again?" Paul echoed, his wild movements halting as he gazed at Star. She ducked her head under everyone's gaze, then straightened up, tossing her hair back out of her face roughly. She had no reason to act ashamed, to hide herself from the others. She wasn't the one betraying those who cared for her.

"Another kiss," she snapped. "They're going to share another kiss." Paul's eyebrows lifted sky high and he turned slowly to gaze at Anna, surprise written across his face.

The look was nothing compared to the murderous glare sliding across Dwayne's face. His gaze was directed at Michael, but Anna caught it and shoved to her feet, eyes flashing fury.

"Star, you don't know what you're talking about," she muttered. Star stared at her, features twisted in anger and pain. Anna started to explain, but in that instant Star was gone, fleeing the cave, lost instantly into the night.

"Star!" Anna cried, though she didn't take to flight to stop the girl. Instead she turned back inside, shaking her head slowly. "Damn it."

"You kissed her?!" Dwayne moved towards Michael, hands tightening into fists in preparation for the fight. "Does everyone think they get a piece of what's mine?"

"'What's yours?'" Anna snapped, head jerking up. Her blonde curls bounced about her face, a wild cloud of indignation about the crashing waves of her stormy blue eyes. "Damn it, Dwayne! I'm not some thing to own. I thought we discussed this already!"

"We haven't 'discussed' anything," he growled, whirling to face her. His hair tumbled over his shoulders, a silky spill that drew Anna's eyes to it, calling out for her touch. "Not even what happened with Paul."

Anna winced, though the air around her still vibrated with anger and power. "I'm sorry about that," she said quietly, then spared a quick glance at Paul, who turned away at her words. "But I'm not sorry it happened. I enjoyed it." The words spilled forth in an angry burst as she remembered why she was so upset in the first place. "I'm not a toy you can take out when you want to play with it, then lock it away the rest of the time."

"I didn't mean it like that," Dwayne told her, voice still hard, for it was his attempt to hide the pain racing through him at her words. His next sentence belied the harsh attitude he projected, letting Anna see the real reason for his possessiveness. "I thought you loved me." The moment the words left his lips he winced, wanting to tug them back inside.

All the tension drained out of Anna and she stepped forward, allowing her hands to brush over his hair, a faint caress before she spoke. "I do love you," though she whispered, the words surfed waves of emotion, spilling past her red lips and washing over Dwayne's emptiness.

"You. . .and Paul. . .and now Michael," he murmured, lowering his gaze to the floor, unable to let her fierce look penetrate his murky thoughts.

"That kiss with Michael was simply to hide his change from the mortals," she told him calmly. "You know full well that every Tom, Dick, and Harry doesn't need to know what we are. We have enough problems without the villagers coming for us, laden with torches and stakes."

"You enjoyed it," he muttered, lowering his head anymore. Even to his own ears the words were childish, pouting, a reaction he had hoped to leave behind in his youth. Anna's infidelity brought all his mortal reactions screaming forth, and he didn't know how to handle the mix of vampire and mortal feelings.

"Of course I enjoyed it," she laughed, cupping his face gently. "It was a good kiss. But that doesn't mean I want to go fuck him. Doesn't mean anything except it was a good kiss." She tilted his head up until she could hold his gaze, her own eyes no longer cloudy and gray but dancing with amusement and love. "You give better, I promise."

He shook his head, pulling her against his body tightly, burying his face in her hair for a moment. His words spilled forth against her skin, falling into her ears alone. "I can't do this anymore," he growled, clutching her tightly before stepping back, releasing her completely.

It was her choice, she came to him now or turned to the others. Whatever she decided, he would let her go. His expectations hung heavy about her, causing Anna to hesitate a moment, though her answer was already clearly set out in her head.

"Aaww, isn't this a touching picture," Max drawled. The vampires whirled to stare at him, unsure why they hadn't sensed his approach. He laughed at their expressions, then pushed away from the wall, stalking forward slowly. "I'm sorry I must break it up. But my dear Anna, you and I have some unfinished business."

"It's too late, Max," David reminded him, stepping forward between them. "She's already one of us. You can't do anything to change that." Max stopped, tilting his head as he listened to David's words. At one time the boy had been his favored childe, the one he knew would do most in the world. He had chosen David for his strength of will. Now he regretted that, though his plan would assure that regret wouldn't last for long.

"Correction, David. I can do a lot to change that."

"We won't let you stake her," Laddie bounced off of his bed, crossing the space between the wall and the others faster than he thought possible. Max laughed, the sound creeping along each of their spines.

"I don't intend to kill her," Max smiled slowly, the expression sliding across his lips and baring his canines, much like a wolf once the prey has been cornered and he is assured a meal.

"Oh no?" Dwayne rested one hand on Anna's shoulder, drawing her to his side and a bit behind him. She didn't resist the action, then realized she had given ground and stepped back, forcing herself to act calm, though her instincts were screaming danger, begging her to take her Pack and run.

"No," Max turned away slowly, then whirled back, skin glistening white, eyes a blazing red. The power exploding from his body sent their changes washing over them as well, and soon the walls seemed to shimmer from the strength of the power filling the room.

"We do," a new voice snarled. A large, blue-gray wolf leapt into the room. To be perfectly honest he was more half-man half-wolf than full wolf, for he remained upright, though course fur spilled down his body and thick claws adorned his hands and feet.

Two more wolves spilled into the room after him, along with what appeared to be an oozing zombie and two women clutching small black cauldrons that they carried as purses at their sides, and a small handful of vampires, all strangers to the Pack.

The Pack spread out, falling away from each other instinctively, though they hadn't faced a battle like this in years. Anna felt her body move without remembering that she gave it orders; it simply reacted to the others and she prepared to fight.

One of the lesser wolves leapt forward and the fight was on.

~~**~**~~

"Hurry up, Sam," Edgar called after the boy. Sam darted up the stairs and into the house, making sure his grandfather was in his study and not out in the garage. The car would do for this trip to the cave, just as it had worked last time, though acquiring the keys was a bit more difficult a task since Grandpa had begun to keep them inside. Sam managed to snatch them and snuck back towards the front door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked him, grasping his shoulder tightly in one hand. Sam winced and shook his head, then offered his mother a quick smile.

"We're just going to go find Michael," he told her, keeping his eyes wide in an attempt at looking innocent. Lucy sighed, then lifted her head. She wasn't going to let her sons run around like this, not anymore. Max was right, discipline was what they needed.

"I'm going with you," she said suddenly. Sam shook his head, backing away quickly, aiming for the door. "Either I go or you do not." He dropped his head, then sighed, tossing her the keys to the car.

"What's your mom doing here?" Alan whispered when they piled into the backseat of the convertible. Sam shook his head, face hidden in his hands. They tried to hide the weapons spilling out of their backpacks, but Lucy wasn't paying attention to anything besides the road and her thoughts of Michael and Max's advice.

"Mom, please stay in the car," Sam begged his mother when they finally reached the cliff. Lucy parked the car, then opened the door, stepping outside.

"I will do no such thing," she told Sam. When he opened his mouth to argue, she lifted one hand, glaring at him. "I am the mom. You are the child. I'm going down there to get my other son."

"Ok, mom," he sighed, glancing back at Edgar and Allan, then started down the wooden steps. "But you are going to see some weird things." He had no idea just how true his words would prove.

~~**~**~~

Max let the others surge forward in battle, he stayed to the back, his associates tearing at the Pack, weakening the vampires he had lost control of. He noticed Anna fighting her way closer, but one of the werewolves knocked her to the ground and suddenly they were spinning across the floor in a whirl of fur and fangs.

"Death to all bloodsuckers!" Alan yelled as he leapt down into the cave. The whirlwind of activity caught him off guard and he cried out his surprise. Edgar slammed fully into his back, Sam tripping over them both and falling to the floor as he stared at the commotion.

Max turned to face the new arrivals just as Lucy stepped down into the cave. Their eyes locked and she screamed, though the sound was reedy, thin and piercing, lost under the snarls and other battle sounds filling the room.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this," he mused, approaching her slowly. Sam grabbed a cross from Edgar's bag and thrust it into Max's face. The vampire simply batted him aside, knocking him into one of the other vampires attacking the Pack. He just happened to trip the vampire he slammed in to, allowing Marco to plunge a thick piece of wood into his heart.

Edgar and Alan leapt at Marko, only to be stopped by Paul, who grabbed Alan and flung him against the far wall. The mortal hit heavily and lay stunned at the base of the rocks, then forced himself to his feet again, shaking his head slowly.

Edgar tried to stake Paul, but he knocked the wood away easily. A werewolf jumped him then, jaws trying to tear at his throat, intent on ripping out his jugular. Edgar hurried to Alan's side, joining Sam who was helping the stunned mortal stand.

"What's going on here?" Sam muttered, glancing around at the flurry of activity. Edgar shrugged, but Alan sucked in a deep breath of air, then began to speak.

"It's some inner-vampire battle," he muttered. "Max. . .must be a vampire, just like we thought."

"He is," Michael stood above them, glancing down at his brother sadly. "And he wants to kill Anna." He turned his gaze towards Max, then snarled when Max wrapped his hand around Lucy's wrist, drawing her farther into the room.

"He's going to hurt mom," Sam cried, rushing towards them again. Michael grabbed his arm, jerking him back, stopping his headlong rush into danger.

"You can't hurt him," he told his brother calmly. "He's too powerful. In fact, I don't know if we can. . ."

"Mike, look out!" Sam yelped, flinging himself against his brother. They tumbled to the ground, just as a large vampire lunged at the spot where Michael had just stood. Alan was prepared though and shoved a thick stake up into the monster's heart, effectively stopping him.

All around them the battles were beginning to slow. The Pack was prevailing, though all bore injuries from their various opponents. Only Max remained whole and unhurt, for he was leaving bruises on Lucy's arms.

"Let her go, Max." Anna's voice rang out just as she dropped from the ceiling, driving her booted feet against Max's head. Lucy twisted away, tumbling to the ground, arm pinned beneath her body at an awkward angle.

Max lashed out, claws carving deep lines across Anna's cheek, sending blood spilling forth down her face. Dwayne moved forward with a snarl, but Laddie caught his arm, pulling him back. David placed his hand on Dwayne's shoulder, the tight grip helping to keep the vampire still. This had to go be finished between Anna and Max, and it had to be finished tonight.

Anna returned the blow, striking Max's face hard enough to bust his nose. He grabbed her shoulders in retaliation, slamming her against the rock wall. "I wasn't going to kill you," he snarled, opening his mouth wider, fangs glistening in anticipation. Anna struggled, but he pinned her firmly. His fangs tore into her pale throat, drawing her blood out roughly, bringing a pained sound from her mouth.

"And you aren't now," Star slammed a stake deep into Max's heart, pressing it in from behind his body. He shuddered, falling away from Anna's body, collapsing to the floor as his body began to spurt blood and darker bits of internal organs.

"Star," Anna whispered, rubbing her sore neck gently. Star nodded, offering a hand out in peace. Their fingers brushed lightly, and both girls smiled, all forgiven between them without a real word being spoken.

"Sam," Lucy murmured. "What exactly is going on here?" She tried to stand, but used her injured hand in an attempt to lift herself up and yelped in pain. Michael hurried to his mother's side, lifting her gently and setting her on one of the well-worn couches. Anna grabbed two stakes from Sam and began to splint the woman's arm.

Slowly Sam, Edgar, and Alan approached the couch, leery because all the Boys were pressing closer, waiting to see how the mortal boys would explain this one away. Sam hesitated a moment, then nodded to himself.

"Welcome to the murder capital of the world, mom," he began. "There's only one problem with Santa Carla. . .all the damn vampires." She gazed up at him, face twisting in disbelief, forcing him to continue the explanation. Lucy couldn't very well deny his story, not with living, well relatively, evidence standing around her.

For the first time the Emersons, the Frogs, and the vampires remained in the same room together, no one trying to kill anyone else. It was peaceful, though the carnage around them was a harsh reminder of the battle for freedom that had just taken place.

Anna turned to Dwayne slowly, remembering where she had been when Max interrupted them. Sam's voice rose and fell in the background as he continued to talk to his mother, Michael's deeper voice punctuating this thought or the next.

Dwayne watched her approach, keeping his face blank and empty of all lines. She smiled at him hesitantly, rubbing at her injured neck, then cupped his face, leaning into him. Dwayne drew her into his arms, dropping his head to kiss the injury softly. She moaned, the sound vibrating her skin against his mouth, then wrapped her arms around him.

"Things are going to be ok now," she whispered, hugging him tightly. He nodded, kissing her throat again, then the top of her head as his fingers stroked through her hair gently.

"Hey Anna," Star called quietly, not wanting to interrupt the couple, but needing to tell the other female her news. Anna glanced up and Star tossed her a thick, golden man's watch. Anna gazed down at it, then up at her friend, unsure if it meant what she thought it meant.

"Yup," Star grinned at her brightly. "I did it. And I can do it again. I killed." Michael turned to gaze at her in shock, then crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her body tightly, burying his face against her shoulder. He'd forbidden himself the comfort of her for so long that the feel of her arms around his waist meant so much to him.

"Oh, yes," Dwayne murmured, kissing Anna's throat gently. "Things are going to be ok."

~~**~**~~

A bus pulled into Santa Carla, belching dark smoke into the night. It left less than five minutes later, tearing down the highway in an attempt to escape the tiny town by the ocean.

The only testimony to its appearance was the young woman standing at the bus station. Her hair was short, spiky even, only the roots giving away its true color, for the rest was a bright blue. The roots were a soft yellow though, and her dark blue eyes swept over the silent town.

"I've finally found you, Anna," she whispered, letting the wind capture her words. "After all this time."


End file.
